


Joyless

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [9]
Category: The Mist (TV)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Drug Use, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Tyler wanted to make this Christmas special for Adrian.





	Joyless

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, with day nine of the Fanfiction-Friends’ 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts. I know I’m way late, but I’m actually getting caught up and I’m proud of myself. I hope you guys enjoy!

“I hate Christmas.” Adrian finally admitted around the smoke billowing from his lips. It was totally unprompted, but just about anything they could say right now would be, Tyler figured. Weed did that to people.

“I don’t.” Tyler muttered, taking the joint as it was passed to him, “What’s up with Christmas and you?”

“My dad.” Oh no, the dam was breaking! “He’s an asshole all the time, sure, but he gets worse around the holidays. Tells me I have to be ‘normal’,” Full on with finger quotes, “When his family comes over. He beat me last year for having my nails painted while my uncle was over.”

Making grabby hands for the joint, Adrian was pleasantly surprised when, instead, Tyler reached over and grabbed his chin. Pulling him into a smoke filled kiss, he could feel Tyler smile against his lips. Weed always made displays of affection easier for Tyler, which was probably why Adrian made sure to always have an ample supply stashed in his room. 

“That’s shitty. You’re beautiful.” Tyler breathed against his lips, “Wish I could invite you to my place.” But his dad wouldn’t be much better than Adrian’s.

“I know.” Adrian murmured, “Maybe we can hang out later that day? I could leave my window open for you.”

“Yeah?” Tyler could feel himself grinning, now, more than he registered the action, “I’d like that.” Though he’d probably deny it later, “I want to make you like Christmas.”

“You do?”

“Yeah! We should exchange gifts.” Tyler’s eyes dropped as he took another puff, unable to look directly at Adrian, “And I’ll make you feel real good, too.”

“I love you.” Adrian whispered against his stubbled cheek.

“Yeah, you, too.” It was the closest he would get, for now, but it lifted his spirits nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Another one done, I’m pretty proud of myself for getting stuff done. ; u; It’s been rough but writing has always helped me get through things. ; u; Hope to see you in the next one!
> 
> Prompt: Twisted Christmas


End file.
